Rain, Rain
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little rain to prove the sunshine coming through. 2/5


Rain, Rain

Summary: Sometimes it takes a little rain to prove the sunshine coming through.

* * *

"Hey, how about this one?"

"Yo' kiddin'."

"Funny, you'd think you'd be able to tell the difference by now."

He managed a high pitched giggle, a clash against his maturing voice. It was quickly silenced with the swat of a hat. Missed: he had grown clever to her timing, but he continued his dimpled grin while his sneakers trampled imprints into the lightweight grass, pausing for a moment at the large trunk before him. His pale hands curved around the rough bark, eyes squinting up in curiosity. There was always something about trees…he just couldn't place his finger on it. It always resulted in a warm little spot located in his belly, a tender pounding within his chest…it never failed to pull a smile on his often cheerful face, but…it was different somehow…like a…smile of recollection…And this tree was huge.

The bigger the tree, the larger the grin.

"Boy, what is it with you an' climbin' trees?"

He blinked for a moment before flicking his eyes over his shoulder, peering through the yellow tint of his goggle like shades. His grin grew ample its previous size while popping the semi filled bag on his shoulder. He couldn't expect her to possibly understand what trees did to him, or tried to do to him. They were massive puzzles, the type his mind was rather fond of, but as of yet, he hadn't been able to solve. The wind around them picked up a bit of speed, but nothing dared to fall from the skies. Not just yet. They were, however, playing a game with Mother Nature, and she wasn't about to lose any time soon. "Aw, c'mon. It's still a while walk to our houses and it's not like we'll make it before the downpour. I mean look at those clouds." he denoted, readying himself for the mini jump that had him dangling awkwardly from the tree's bottommost branch. His slender body rocked back and forth while his legs spun into kicks, wearily lifting himself and his bag on the sturdy appendage. A few years prior and he doubted he would've even grazed the bottom of his new seat with his fingers. Puberty had been generous to him in that aspect. He swung his leg over the wooden peg, facing the trunk of the tree on this new level while he snuggly tucked his pack into the small nook of the bark, ruffling his auburn hair under his cap as he glanced down below.

"Yeah…they look like they 'bout ready to burst. Meteorologist said rain in the mornin', shine in the afternoon."

Swinging his other leg around, the young teen pressed his back against his new pack cushion, curving his arms behind his head with a smug smile. Her large navy umbrella was propped open against her shoulder, guarding her from a danger not yet threatened by nature. She stood tall, even as she slouched; however, not as tall as him, a slender cobalt and white windbreaker coating her unseen jersey and even a tad of her thick leggings, her favorite scarlet hat perched upon the loose curls she had decided to free that afternoon. Some things (such as her worn baseball cap) she preferred to keep classic, but on spring days such as these, when the weather was slightly chilly and pleasing to one who had been pent up all day within the refines of a stuffy high school, change was sometimes necessary. She rather enjoyed loosening those curls on occasion, especially since trimming a portion into what now served as bangs, curling in just above her brow. It was like a second visor of protection…a true door to her eyes…a security blanket.

And when asked why the daring change, all she could say was, "It's something new."

But it wasn't. There was something that pulled her away, something behind the comfort of those bangs, that cover of protection, as if this new shield were trying to remind her of something long ago. Of the reason why she even wore that ratty old cap in the first place. Since the trim, she barely pulled the brim any lower than the tips of her brow, aware that the pressure of the cap would splat out her finely tuned bangs. It was no longer necessary to hide under the cap anymore (or ever at all), but there she was, standing in the middle of the abandoned playground (it was nearing five thirty on a school day, after all), watching her long time friend make an uncomfortable outdoor lounge for himself…and her eyes trailed around, thumb bucking the edge of that hat. There was just something about it.

"Guess he wanted to mix things up on his plate and give a _meteor_ forecast."

Her eyes widened a tiny bit before her brows furrowed, crossing her arms at the boy managing to keep his balance above within his fit of giggles. He wasn't about to dare go on a roll with her in his presence, was he? Chin ducked a bit as she glared up, Abigail could barely see the much faded color of her beloved cap from her peripheral view. Well, there always was one service aside from nostalgia that the cap provided her with. _He_ just needed to be within arm's length to do it. "Gilligan, you lucky I don't just up an' leave for that." she grumbled, leaning her waist to the side. The teen's smirk faded just a smidge, opening his arms out with a shrug.

"Aw, 'cmon! You gotta give me _that_ one! It was clever, if anything." He seated his back towards her, hooking his knees against the branch as he dared to fling himself backwards. Her heart nearly stopped for fear that his speed would swing him off and into a coma with her as the only witness, but he jerked for a moment reaching towards the patchy grass below, his second layer sky blue button down pulled up behind his head like a cape. His palms dangled before her eyes, wiggling an awkward hello. "Besides," he huffed, brushing the few strands from his view as the latter portion of his face filled up from the pressure, "You'd leave a friend _hanging_ in his time of need?"

"I'm warnin' you, Hoagie. One more crack an' my umbrella an' I will be on our way."

"Oh, you mean _this_ umbrella?"

The handle was ripped from her grasp in an upwards jerk as he managed to pinch his fingers on the very tip of the curve, squeezing the nub in his grip before popping it out of hers. He scrambled up in an awkward thrust, sucking the shield into a mere fabric bloated cane before leaning down on his chest with a propped cheek, wiggling the object in a tease. His leg hung lazily from side to side wearing a grin as big as a Cheshire cat's. Her fingers tugged at the strap on her shoulder, tightening the grip it had on her with a thin lip, arms digging into the other. He was really pushing her buttons today. "Still room up here for one more." the sophomore suggested slyly, rubbing the bark near his head tender. Her eye ticked as she felt the first offense of the sky prick her cheek, hardly a full raindrop, but enough to rush her options. Either desert the goof and make a run for it (with possible chance of undetermined weather), or give into his little game, and make him pay for it later. A couple more, and this time he felt them, too.

Leaning down on his gut, he reached out two hands, a bit of wind playing with his hair, and hers as well, "Better hurry up, Abigail. Mother Nature waits for no one, _weather_ you like it or not." A gentle mist filled the air as she glared up at him, roughly slapping her palms against his as she kicked against the tree for a boost. He managed to do the rest, although a few leaves scuttled towards the ground with their added weight. Tugging her other arm through the second loop of her backpack, the young teen settled herself leisurely on the branch, finding it slightly cozy among the sky bushes. Almost like a home hidden away…a secret hideout…a nifty little…tree…house…Her thoughtful pout quickly thinned out.

"OW! Ow, ow! _Ooow_?"

He grimaced at her sorely, unsure of which part of his body to nurse first. His hand rose to his cheek, patting away the marks he was sure to have engraved from the cap whip, "What was all that for?" The hat was placed neatly back on her head where it belonged.

"All them cheesy jokes. AND takin' my umbrella."

His shoulder was next on his list, eyes on the jungle gym not too far off, "Sheesh, tough crowd…"

She swung her feet back and forth, staring down at the sizeable drop below. It was odd to be around a playground without any form of life inhabiting its boundaries. Almost creepy…and then again, private. No one could be bothered here. One could think…or reminisce…or…

Her brow caved in with a lazy suspicion, resting her palms on either side of her, neck sunk in between her shoulders, "So, why'd you bring me up here, anyways?" A thick rush of wind brushed through the tree, shaking out loose leaves around them along with a mass of thicker water droplets, patting along her sleeve and dotting his khaki jeans. Grabbing the umbrella, the boy propped it open between them, hooking it in a bark gap tight enough to keep it in place. Abigail's umbrella was often the most coveted for its large circumference, able to cap her and her carry ons in a gentle protective bubble, and it was just big enough for the two to huddle underneath as the winds picked up, attacking mostly the outer barrier of the tree. He reached out to nestle his own bag along his lap, holding his hand out to feel the cool sensations of spring.

"You were planning to walk in this?"

In all honestly, it wasn't a horrible shower, nor did it look like it was going to be, but movement often resulted in frustration when walking through rain. And he knew her best than anyone. Abigail Lincoln did not do stress. Not now. Not ever. And he wasn't about to test it, knowing he also required a shield from the rain and had left his home for the same odd reason she had decided to bring hers. They listened to the same weatherman. Both had assumed the showers would pass during school hours, but as fate had just proved, they had simply been wrong. And it didn't help that Hoagie had neglected to bring any form of jacket, either. A walk home in the chilly rain would most likely have him with the sniffles the next day, something he'd rather avoid, but he trusted his friend wouldn't mind the forced bonding time over a little bad weather. After all, they had stuck through numerous years of friendship. A tiny bit more wouldn't kill them.

She ignored the tiny chills the droplets gave her along her legs, watching her friend with mild interest. His eyes were focused on the tree again, not that she cared, but the way he acted around large trees was the strangest thing, always staring up into them as if they could answer a question he had been asking all his life. His fingers brushed along the bark they sat on, patting it with that curious look before gazing up at the leaves, cheeks huffed up in thought. She couldn't help but quietly smile. It was ironic how hard he tried to fascinate her with his jokes…and as clever as he thought they were…he always managed to make her smile when he wasn't trying. She blinked for a moment in realization, now aware that those lenses had been staring back (and for how long? she wondered), blank curiosity placing the warm kind. "What?"

Her neck dug in a little more, glancing down at the swing set between the bits of space the leaves offered her, "Nuthin'…just you with the trees again." she added a bit disconnectedly, noting his heightened curiosity when she had planned to simply shrug it off. Well, she supposed it did seem kind of odd to just stare at someone while they gazed at other things…she hadn't actually stared, had she? Simply looking at him was all. Not staring. What would she stare at Hoagie Gilligan for?

This question seemed to run throughout her mind as she noticed his seated position was becoming a bit more awkward with every passing second. His auburn hair curved over his eyes as he glanced down, the shadows of his crystal blues held a slight…what was that? Sadness? Guilt? She sat up a bit, tipping her head for a moment. His shoulders had popped up, his own neck subtly sinking in as he shifted in his seat, glancing out again at the deserted playground. Her eyes followed his, suddenly despising the sound of nature alone. They were friends, _best_ friends, and if something was bothering him, she would offer him the support the base of their friendship depended on. Her honey browns trailed back up to him, adjusting her cap comfortably, "Hoag-"

"Neeeaaarrrr, woooshhhh."

A hand came up to cradle the bridge of her nose, a timid sigh escaping her lips. A miniature airplane. She had _nearly_ worried for him and for what? A miniature airplane.

He smiled as the little DH-4B WWI Biplane replica flew to anywhere, everywhere, and beyond, eying it with such fascination; Abby _had_ to roll her eyes. He was the only teen she knew who couldn't give a cat's tail about what kind of car he would be able to drive when he became of age for a permit. If it didn't have wings attached, it was pushed as far out of his mind as possible. And still, he maintained that boyish charm about him; somehow believing his obsession could and would possibly lead him to be a great pilot one day. He'd taste the skies one day, when it wasn't too busy spitting down at them. But the closest he was ever going to get to that dream in their current state was being up in this tree, gazing out from off the ground, which he seemed quite content with, at the moment.

"You an' them planes." she smirked, knowing exactly what she was getting herself into. His eyes seemed to pop as he clutched the toy tightly, throwing his other fist into the air with pink cheeks (and nearly spinning off the branch), "You'll see. I'll be up there someday. It's because of aviation that history was able to take a turn towards the impossible, you know? The advancements we've made: travel wise, weather wise, heck, without flight we would've never made it on the moon! All thanks to a little thing called flight, and mankind has been able to conquer it." he smiled proudly, staring up at the heavy clouds shading everything a notch down. Everything about Hoagie seemed to positively glow. Her smile stayed hidden within her shoulder; however, she nodded when he patted his chest, sure to back his dream one hundred percent, "One day I will, too…"

His gaze didn't falter from the spot he had chosen to rest them on, a patch opening to the water skies above, but his enthusiasm dropped bit by bit. Her hand brushed off a few leaves from her thigh, staring at her shoes when he spoke again, voice soft and tender, "I know it's gunna sound stupid…but…sometimes…I have dreams that seem so real…sometimes, you just gotta wonder…" He paused, shaking his head out with an awkward smile, finally looking over to his right. She was listening stridently, her brows knit with such an expression that he wondered if he had personally offended her in some way, because he hadn't meant it like _that_ in any way, shape, or form. He scratched along his cheek, a nervous tweak to his words combing out above the pitter patting of rain drops on the ground.

"_Flying_…sometimes I feel like…like I've done it before."

She answered with silence, the expression stuck so tight he feared it might be permanent, but when she slowly nodded, he relaxed just a bit. His shoulders shrugged for a moment, flicking off a wet leaf from his knee, "Told ya it was gunna sound stupid." Her face finally melted back to normal, a sense of strange understanding between them. Assuming her most relaxed position (as relaxed as she could get on a branch), she rolled her neck a bit, sighing when the kinks cracked and popped. "Nah…that sounds just fine."

A hint of a smile ran across his face, dying off as quickly as it came. His eyes darted back above for just a moment, reflecting on his fresh words.

"_The advancements we've made: travel wise, weather wise, heck, without flight we would've never made it on the moon!_"

Why did that statement want to speak to him? Advancements and travel…flight…the moon…the moon…space…tree…

It never made any sense. He hardly doubted it would. They were all like missing pieces to the puzzle, and he had forgotten what the original picture was supposed to look like. With each new fragment came more perplexity, the frame just became bigger and bigger, and the pieces? Less and less. He couldn't explain it. These…feelings…these thoughts popped in while doing homework…dozing in class…hearing a certain phrase or word in common conversation…and most recently, his sleep. He just couldn't explain it. And he couldn't expect anyone to understand. How could anyone if barely he? His fingers gripped along the bark beside him, scooting in closer under the umbrella. The rain had begun to hit a little harder and it was nicking him on the sleeve, soaking it near through. What could it all mean? He was too wrapped up in thought again. He had lost track of how much time had passed…how much awkward silence there had been between them. He rubbed his arm quietly, chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment before coming back to life.

"Abby?"

Her head tilted ever so slightly, her honey tones did most of the job. He was staring down below, and didn't seem to have any intentions of looking her in the eye.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever…ever get the feeling like something…some_one_ is missing from your life?"

Her eyes darted straight ahead. She swung her legs to the beat of the rain, gripping onto her seat tighter than necessary. What kind of question was that? Her head did its best to force itself left, but for the life of her she just couldn't do it. And what was this tweak in her gut? She didn't like it.

"…Abby?"

"Uhm…well I…I guess we all feel like that some time or another." she answered in a mumble, leaning forward as she pinched her ears between her shoulders.

His hands rested along the lump of his pack, thumbs twirling for a moment as he thought on.

"Is it…weird…to have, well…strong feelings about it?"

What was this boy on to? She was about due for a topic change, rubbing her wrist firmly before glancing at him…and he was looking back. Looking back with the most timid eyes he had ever revealed in their entire friendship. She couldn't remember the last time he had looked at anyone that way…_Had_ he ever looked at anyone that way? His cheeks were flushed in nervous shame should she reprimand him about a simple feeling that had been haunting him recently. A feeling that something was out of place and perhaps even lost in the very depths of space…a feeling that had no logical sense to it, and still he wanted to hold onto it for fear that he might be missing out on something important. Some_one _important. And if he let that go…he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

But she only broke away from the weary gaze, staring down at the cold wet ground with an unusual sensation in her lower gut. Not only did it bother her, it also affected her heart pattern as well, pushing it thrice its pace against her chest and pulsing into her ears. Get a hold of yourself, girl. This is Hoagie we're talking about. Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Best friend, major nerd, and dork extraordinaire. What exactly was he doing? She bit her bottom lip for a moment, refusing to look at him again. A look like that could kill if not prepared for it. She took a deep breath, clearing any strange effect he had oddly had on her, mentally shaking herself loose. She had a reputation to keep. Calm, cool, collected. Deep breath.

"I s'pose not…just…means they must be someone special to you."

It came out quieter than she had hoped. Too calm. Overly frosted. And hardly collected. But it seemed to fit the bill, and earned her a tender thankful smile from the boy. A smile she could barely return. What in the world had that been about? Her thumb rubbed against her thigh, frowning a bit as she gently unzipped her windbreaker down to her chest. Spring was a strange season. Chilly rain one minute, warm front the next. However, it was still raining. And quite hard. The back of her hand rubbed a few specks of rain off her cheek, startled when the brunette suddenly grasped at her hand, an air of curiosity etched in his features.

"Abby, you okay?"

She tugged her hand back, shoving it into her jacket's pocket, her stare enough to knock him back a bit. The boy's shoulders jerked once, leaning back with his brows furrowed, but far from angry. A single brow lifted, a pout pulled plump.

"You're all flushed."

She could only thank her stomach a thousand times that it had decided to growl out when it did; her dry throat wasn't going to help much in the explanation. Although, it didn't explain why her cheeks decided to flush even darker at the mention of her complexion. Thankfully he was too busy laughing over the fact of her hunger to notice. Hopefully he would think the growl was enough embarrassment for the job. "Sounds like somebody skipped lunch today." he chuckled, flipping his backpack over in his arms. It was true. Her teacher had decided to offer any make up exams for those who were absent solely during their lunch periods, a punishment befitting a crime itself; however, she was positive a legitimate excused absence was hardly what one called a crime. Either way, she had to take it. It was either that, or fail, and Abigail Lincoln wasn't about to receive a failing anything in this lifetime or the next. "I had an exam to make up. You know Mr. Hartford. Always makin' everythin' hard even for the legit absences." she explained truthfully, rubbing her belly a bit. At least the topic was changed for the better.

The teen unzipped his bag, digging into the mess of papers and books he had in there before stretching out his arm triumphantly. "Well, you can thank your lucky stars, and mine, that I, too, skipped lunch. I had a club meeting to head to and the president couldn't meet up after school." he enlightened, finally finding the treasure he had been digging for. Abby rolled her eyes, edging in as her arm began to get hit with the rain.

"Well, least nerds anonymous gets it done."

"Geek awareness, actually. I knew there had to be more like me out there."

"Please. The world can only do with one comic failure."

"You'll rue the days you never laughed at my jokes, Abigail Lincoln."

Her chin bobbed a few times in false sympathy, choosing to ignore the smug smirk lining his cheeks.

"An' why should I be grateful that we both skipped lunch again?" she asked lamely, hanging her head to the side.

A small paper brown bag, crumpled everywhere, dangled before her eyes. "Becaaaause," he whined playfully, uncurling the top and pulling it open, "Unlike you, I grab lunch to go." Her eyes hung on the bag numbly. Why hadn't she ever thought of that? Whenever her lunch period had been overridden by something else, she had always claimed it a lost cause. Never had it crossed her mind to ever grab some food and pack it away for just such an occasion. She arched a brow with a disappointed pout, a bit sore with herself for the obviousness of it all, but he batted these thoughts away, eager to present the day's special. And she couldn't be less surprised had a bear chased them up this tree and waited for them to fall into its claws. "One chili dog, with the works, one cafeteria serving of cold, soggy fries, and a cup," he ended, tucking each object into the flattened nook of the brown bag on his lap, "of gummy bears. Wasn't expecting to find goodies like these, but they come every so often when the world treats you nice. Bon Appétit."

He removed the tape he had capped over the plastic cup so none of the candies would fall out, passing them to her. "Pretty sure I have a juice box or somethin' somewhere in here…it'll be warm, though. Not the best when a drink is in order but..." His fingers tapped along the bag before grabbing a few fries, then, very carefully, set the weak and crumpled paper bag along her lap. Her eyes darted between him, sucking his fingers clean from the salt, to the meal before her, a tad cold, but who was complaining? It was food.

"You got a plastic knife or somethin'?"

"What? Oh, no, you can have that."

She knew him far too well to know he just didn't give food away. But on a rare occasion, and situation, like the one they were currently sitting through, he just might…It didn't mean she liked it. From the moment the bag had opened she could see his mind simply drooling for his favorite meal, nose nearly twitching from excitement, eyes wide and excited, lips eager for a little taste…

Her brows furrowed. That last one didn't settle her stomach right. But his was going to be empty if she didn't share. She cupped the dog in her hand with a firm grip, ignoring the spray the wind had thrown at them. Holding it in front of his nose, Abby arched a brow, "Take a bite." Holding up his hands innocently, the teen backed away a bit, offering her a sheepish grin. With a soft bounce on the branch, she scooted closer, holding it out to his lips, "Ain't askin' ya. I'm tellin' ya." Looking down at the meal guiltily, the auburn haired boy lifted his hand, paying less mind to where his hand was grasping on the chili dog and more to the actual food itself. He pulled it towards him using her grip, opening his mouth a tiny bit, but she shoved a good amount in, leaving him with an awkward stare and oddly pink cheeks. "Bite." she ordered, ignoring the fact that he hadn't let go of her fist and that she so happened to be feeding him. A decent forth was missing from the chili dog, and this seemed to satisfy her.

His chews were slow and thoughtful, hardly ready to say much after that, snatching his hand back as soon as apprehension kicked in. He could feel the added condiments staining along his lips, garlic piece stuck to the side of his mouth and the stinging aftertaste of horseradish, but he was quite sure something wasn't exactly agreeing with him. There seemed to be a mini implosion going on within his stomach, quickly spreading to his chest, and it only got worse when she took _her_ bite of the chili dog. The chili dog they were sharing. Without being cut in half. _That_ kind of chili dog. Her eyes fell on him and he was only grateful to have a few cold fries to look at, inspecting them before shoving them into his mouth. He was positive his cheeks had doubled in color. Especially now that she was holding the meal out to him for his second bite.

He couldn't help but note it was just as awkward as the first with her watching him quietly as if this had no effect on her. Well, he couldn't help it if he was easily emotional over things. But he hadn't expected this to happen. This indigestion was messing with his nerves. He could barely swallow. But it all shot down to the pit of his stomach when he realized there was a small amount left after she took her fraction. They seemed to talk over each other at once, debating who should get the very last piece; then finally, a small smile perked from her lips.

"Half an' half."

His brows knit tight before popping, "But, how are-", he began, but was easily answered when she took a small piece from the fraction that was left, poking the rest of it into his mouth. He had never known one could actually feel the burn of a blush creep under the collar, quick to occupy himself with some more fries as she inspected the colors of the gummies, both silent as could be. Friends shared lunches all the time, right? And it was an emergency. So, during an emergency, friends could definitely share some chilled lunch. Right. It's just…

…not one scenario could cross his mind where friends who shared an emergency lunch shared it as…erm…_intimately_ as they had just done.

Well, they were alone, weren't they? And there was no need to bring up the past. Making something out of nothing. That's all it was. Yeah. A drink would've done some good. Everything seemed to scrape and choke on the way down. His cheeks clenched up as he shoved a couple of gummy bears into his mouth, his attention focused on the action of chewing rather than the burst of random flavors exploding in his mouth. It was no big deal. Really.

He picked a cherry bear and stared at it for a moment with an odd pout, question in his eyes. If not such a huge deal…then…why was his stomach swirling so much? After all, it was only Abigail, one of his best friends from as far back as he could remember. Maybe the chili dog had gone bad? If so, maybe she was feeling the effects of it as well. The young teen glanced at his friend curiously, popping the cherry candy into his mouth, eyes scoping out her facial expressions as best he could without appearing too obvious. She was craning her neck out a bit, gazing down below with a hint of a smile along those dainty features. Wait a minute. Dainty? He swung his legs a few times, thoughts rolling within his mind. When had Abby ever been…considered….well…dainty?

Smooth? Sure.

Suave? Of course.

Placate? Definitely.

But _dainty_ couldn't be used to describe someone like Abigail.

Couldn't…or hadn't?

Well…_hadn't_ really…

Because…

Because…

Hoagie shook his head. Anymore of this and he was bound to get a migraine. Like everything else in life, he had tried to figure out the gears behind…_something_. But unlike this…_something_…the matter he was usually successful with was mechanics, and not everything was made of gears and widgets. Giving himself a reassuring shrug, the boy sighed happily. The rain was letting up. His eyes trailed over with a cheerful smile, pointing out at the slightly lighter weather, but couldn't seem to hold it as he switched it with a shyer one. Her eyes had beaten his to the punch, blinking softly with a warm, but cautious gaze. Maybe it wasn't the chili dog after all. Maybe he was allergic to _her_.

His stomach was beginning to swirl again. He lifted the cup (albeit shakily) towards her, offering what was left of the gummies. Her honey browns slowly descended on the treats, poking her hand into the cup for the few on the bottom. Very tenderly, she scooped the remaining candies, eyes lifting and quietly thanking him. But what was that uncertain shyness lingering in there, throwing him for a loop? Abby was never unsure of anything. And quite bold, too. There was a strange new creature bothering the growing girl and whatever it was, it was making him blush in awkward confusion. The rain had simmered down to a mere drizzle, but darkness still engulfed their surroundings. Who knew when it would pick up again? The boy rubbed along his arm, squeezing the little plastic cup. It crunched in his grip moments later when he was able to make out the snickering words firmly being chanted,

"Abigail an' Hoagie, sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Abby's eyes grew before scanning down from above, the advanced height able to aid her in her search, but she needn't look far. The offender was leaning coolly against the trunk, arms crossed and soaked to the bone, his hood sopped over his blond locks while the rest of it hung heavily off his body. However, his current appearance did not interfere with his current mood, a sly smirk lying across his lips as he rested his bright greens on his two friends above. The flying ace seemed to be lost for words, an oddity for him if anything. At minimum he'd be prepared with some form of witty comeback, but all he seemed to be interested in was his crushed and broken plastic cup, shoulders lurched and ears matching the dusty red of Abby's cap. She, however, managed to overcome the little tease with utmost ease, quite sure they would've all grown out of that phase by now, but it seemed boys were late bloomers. Snatching the cup out of Hoagie's fumbling hands, she darted it with dead shot at the Aussie, smirking when the target was hit. Not damaged, of course, but he'd find anything to complain about a retaliation.

"When'd you learn to spell?"

"About the same t'oime you two started-Ow!"

"You best keep walkin', Wally. I have a whole lot of school supplies in my bag, an' you don't wanna know what happens when I run outta that."

"Woteva'. I 'ave betta things teh do than wotch yeh two lovebirds make kissy face in a tree."

Abigail lost three pencils, two pens, and a thick eraser by the time the blond had disappeared down the block, chuckling at his quick jog to get away from the assault. Zipping her bag, she glanced at the boy beside her, scooting back into a comfortable seating. His thumbs twirled slowly, clockwise, counterclockwise, until he lifted his head, staring off ahead with a small smile. She arched a brow, tucking the bag behind her, "What?"

"Oh, I dunno. I'm just getting the feeling that you've developed a bit of a soft spot for me."

The teen could only stare at the other in reply, brows suddenly furrowing in defense.

"Pffffft, yeah, in yo' dreams," she muttered, crossing her arms, "How you figure that?"

"Well, you didn't exactly deny the accusations."

"Well, you didn't exactly say squat."

The boy flushed a bit more at the remark, but grinned none the less.

"Better wipe that smirk off yo' face before I smack it off." she threatened, reaching for her cap. Covering his head with both arms, the boy cringed dramatically, pulling towards the trunk of the tree, "Spare me, oh lovely and powerful goddess of nature, for I have a family to provide for, and a young brother to guide in my steps. He is small and pudgy, but strong and loud in heart and mouth. Especially in mouth." Rolling her eyes, Abby's hand rested along her lap, deciding to spare the young actor, until another time. "All right, all right," she sighed, a small smile lingering, "The _lovely _and_ powerful goddess_ will cut you a break. This time."

His eye popped open behind the tinted lens, arms falling as he used one to comb along his hair with a timid smile, "_Spared_? Wow." She rolled her eyes while shaking her head, tucking the rim of her hat comfortably on her head. Her hand reached out, feeling along the outskirts of their protective barrier, approving that the weather had improved. Deciding the umbrella had completed its purpose, she carefully pinched down the notch, avoiding any injuries as she shook out the remains of the clouds' moisture. She was nearly done when he decided to pipe up.

"Guess you really _do_ have a soft spot for me."

Her lip pouted with a stiffened glare.

"OW! Okay, okay! Just kidding! Geez…So much for cutting a break…"

His hand rubbed along his head, eyes wearily following the weapon as she gave it a final shake, snapping the tie on. She was quick to react with anything she could get her hands on. He'd hate to meet the one who'd get a handful of fist on one of her off days. Above the sky remained dark, and the wind picked up a tad, the boy furrowing his brows when his ears picked up what he thought sounded like thunder. The weatherman hadn't mentioned anything about thunderstorms. Then again, weathermen could never be entirely trusted. Abigail seemed to pick up on this too, eyes darting above before tucking her umbrella under her arm.

"You know…I just realized how stupid we are sittin' in this tree…"

Lazily waving his hand, the boy shrugged nonchalantly, "Not to worry. Unless we start seeing some lightening, we're okay."

The girl's eyes fell on his reassuring smile, shaking herself for a moment before shakily pulling a leg up, getting her balance on the branch. With her free hand, she grabbed onto the branch above, not too far for her to climb up for a branch all to herself. Offering a helping palm, Hoagie pressed his back against the damp trunk, crossing his arms behind his head while keeping an eye on the sky.

"Shouldn't you be a little more cautious, Ace?" she asked, resting on her belly to glance down at him. His right hand lifted to signal ok, eyes scanning the skies for any sudden sparks of light, but there were none. And as far as he could tell, the thunder had only been a quick test of their bravery. "You're safe with me, Abby." he chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment after tucking his arm back. She kept quiet for a moment, having the biggest urge to flick a few of his hairs for fun, but thought better against it. He looked so serene…so in control, as if the weather were moldable clay in his hands that perhaps she was safe for the while, or, at least she felt so. Instead she flicked a few of her bangs back into place, crossing her hands under her chin.

"I always account for the cargo."

His grin suddenly dropped, realizing it didn't sound as good as it did in his mind, and by the look on her face, she didn't seem to be a fan of it either. His arms waved around, quickly rising to protect his face, "N-No wait! I didn't mean that! I-OW! Okay, sorry! It slipped! OW! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" the teen whimpered, doing his best to scrunch up to avoid the hat, but if she reached for that umbrella he was done for. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Abby capped her head once more. She was beginning to lose count over his constant running mouth.

"Always know how to ruin a mood with that mouth…" she muttered darkly, resting her head back down. His head ducked warily; he was quite through with whacks for the day, but he couldn't seem to hold back his last comments, nearly inaudible to even himself, but she managed to catch a few words such as "Lighten up", "grouchy", "wet", and "precious cargo". Glaring down at him, she nearly readied the umbrella for a major jabbing when she realized this might not necessarily be anything more than a compliment. Her cheeks tinted ever so lightly, a small smirk lining across her lips as she glanced down. His arms were cross over his chest, a pit pouty, but he'd continue another day. Picking off a leaf, she swung her hand down, flicking a playful finger across his nose. The thunder rumbled a tiny bit far off somewhere, but she ignored it as he shook his head in reaction, nose twitching while he glanced up with an arched brow, a bit nervous for his well being if anything. "What kinda cargo?" she asked smoothly, a daring tease for him to chase after the bait. A bit of color began to fill his cheeks, but he quickly waved his arms around before shoving his legs in close, crossing his arms over his knees, "Ooh, no," he grumbled, glancing off left, "I'm not falling into that trap. I'm through; I've had enough of your beatings for today. I think I'm on the fourth concussion this week."

The girl chuckled, poking her finger against his cheek before he rubbed it away, then flicking his ear, then to his other cheek, each offense treated with the same solution, though a small smile was begging to break through, itching to curl out between each "No." he mumbled with every swat. He stifled a giggle before pressing his chin into his chest, ducking as far as he could without falling off. A few drops tapped them both, but they hardly felt them during their little game. "Away with you, temptress! Your villainy will not go unpunished!" The girl rubbed her chin with a curious hum. "An' what exactly do you plan to do about it, hero?"

Without thinking, his back shot up, scratching against the bark, but the animation in his eyes numbed out the pain. His hands flew out in front of him as if piling the different categories within his mind, setting them before his eyes. "Well, it really depends on what my power is. I mean if I have something like super speed, or, or amazing strength-or, or the ability of flight…Or if I was like a mutant and had multiple techniques at once! I could combine them all and be unstoppable! Then you'd be in for it! Mind activated powers are cool too, but I do kinda appreciate the type of hero who sets themselves up with the equipment they customized all on their own. Gadgets come in handy, you kno-hey, what power would you have?" he cut suddenly, an expectant smile awaiting her answer. It was rare when she would nudge at his interests and was actually willing to discuss one of his old weaknesses. She smiled back at his boyish charm, so enwrapped with the foreign worlds of superheroes, she doubted he realized how innocent he looked: eyes wide and bright behind those much loved specs, clothes a bit damp from the new drizzle plunging down on them, and arms wrapped around his knees, fingers strumming with patience. His hair was a bit matted from the mist in the air, but it was nothing those dimples couldn't cure.

And she wasn't sure what it was from; whether it was the crystal blues peering up at her, or the curious smile he had fixed on her that had her feeling much warmer than the cool air surrounding them. Nor was she able to understand, or stop herself from slightly spinning off her branch, hanging by her knees as he had done earlier. It forced him to drop his smile, all warmth from his face gone as quickly as lightening. His arms shot out to hold her steady, but she seemed to be in control of her actions, something he realized a tad too late while his arms intertwined with hers and hands cupped her shoulders. They kept in the awkward position for a short time, staring at the other, unsure of what to say in that kind of situation while the rain began to pour again, and this time without the umbrella ready. Abigail's cap plopped off into his lap, loose from the pull of gravity, but she didn't seem to mind, honey browns softly locked on his capped blues. She felt the need to drop everything: the stress, the doubts, the negativities of life… just as the rain was doing as her personal mentor. And like any good student, she followed pursuit.

Her arms pulled him in, jerking him forward before clutching his cheeks in her grasp, lips pressed to his longingly so. She could feel him tense in her hands, able to hear his heart pound heavily…or was that hers? Her mind couldn't clasp onto details, merely blurs of color…it really didn't matter. At this point, she was quite sure what she was experiencing, he was feeling, too. His fingers twitched on her shoulders, a thunderous boom exploding overhead…had to be an airplane. One that performed loop-de-loops and the like, that wrote public messages in the sky, that zoomed off in a firework display, shimmering and magnificent. The rumble was making him go numb with excitement, frozen, and bursting to break free all at once. And then she pulled away.

Her fingers slid off his cheeks, palms curving up to the bark of her branch, a hushed smile lingering along her erubescent face. "I always did like the spider kind." she remarked shyly, curling back up to her seat after snatching back her hat. The feeling of eternal skin burning seems to enjoy its stay on her face, charging up her neck and probably brushing along her shoulders, if she checked. Tucking her legs in a bit, she dared herself to glance down, forcing herself to glance at the boy, even for only a few seconds. He seemed to be on another planet, further than all the science mankind could ever offer him, lips twisted into a baffled grin, eyes shimmering behind those lenses. His hands fluttered to his lap, neck sinking into his shoulders with a childish giggle, unable to say much more than, "I like nice things." The girl shook her head with a smile, zipping up her jacket no matter how warm she felt. The rain was beginning to come down hard again.

Reaching out for her umbrella, she glanced up for a moment, wondering why she had done what she did. Popping open the shield, she shrugged, as if consoling herself. Did she need a reason much more than the obvious? Being with him released everything like Pandora's Box, and no one would be able to ever outdo that. Her eyes darted to the skies, positive she had heard another crack, scanning for any flashes of light, but nothing. The crack snapped again, firmer and sharper, as if it had gotten comfortable in the area. And finally with a snap, she realized the sound had not come from above, but below, taking the bottom branch and her best friend with it. Tossing the umbrella down, Abby swung her legs, snagging her fingers on her branch as she tried her best to get to the boy, "Hoagie! Hoagie, you alright?"

Dropping down into a quick squat, Abigail trotted a few steps, hand over her mouth as the other wrapped under her chest, eyes fading their fearful edge. The broken bark was under him, horizontal to his fall, back flat against the ground aside from the lump that was the branch. His body seemed fine, but his expression had not changed; she doubted he even realized where he was at the moment. Attacked by rain drops, face and ears dark as rubies, his grin still remained, eyes glazed over in a pain resistant daze. "You okay?" she smirked, tipping the brim of her cap before kneeling a knee down next to him. His left arm shakily popped with a thumbs up, mouth finding it hard to find anything coherently sane, but another giggle managed to slip before he garbled a, "…Nice…" Then Abigail did something he never thought he'd accomplish in a million years of trying, as true as the rain falling on them, ringing within his ears.

She laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Oh my goodness, a KND fic. It feels so good to write one for this category again, as I never really dove into this type of relationship and have recently fallen in LOVE with it. I mean I liked it before, but I was a stronger 3/4 shipper. And now I'm not quite sure which pair is my favorite. Poor Nigel, off in the corner somewhere. No worries, you still give me laughs. But I simply love how subtle their relationship is in the show. It took me a while to realize the tiny little hints and clues, and then I was like WHOAZ SNAPS. I'm glad I can catch it on CN again, and now record it for viewing pleasure. It just makes my day and has me wishing I was a kid forever. I also had to write this after re-watching Operation KISS, because Numbuh 2 makes one **adorable **teenager._

_Wells, fun facts. I've been watching Aaahh Real Monsters on Netflix (an old time FAVORITE), and I was seriously tempted to have Hoagie say "I like rice." like this one guy who gets the snot scared out of him by Ickis. He just seemed to snap after he screamed, and I found that hilarious. Works for a scare, not necessarily my situation here. But still, an epic moment none the less that paused this upload for a while because I couldn't get that line out of my head. I hope I'll have inspiration to write some for for these two, but this was truly a pleasure to write. And I hope the jokes were corny enough. I think I'm the only one who finds what Numbuh 2 says honestly hilarious. I'll get tears in my eyes and my sister will stare at me like I'm a fail. Oh well. I supposed there are some of us out there who will find ANYTHING funny. _


End file.
